Retriever High Book 1
by Pumpkin Cupcake
Summary: This has real animals and webkinz in this. PlEASE R&R! This is one of my first books, and I want it to be good.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Sugar

"Welcome to Retriever High!" A lot of dogs have said that to me as I walked down the hall.

I sighed as my backpack fell off my back, AGAIN, and picked up my books.

A Jack Russel Terrier walked up to me and laughed. "Your books fail you again? Let me help you" she said in a sweet voice. She helped me get my books into my bag, then took the zipper in her teeth and zipped it up. "You must be Sugar, the new golden retriever. I'm Popsicle, but you can just call me Popsi."

I smiled down at Popsi, and then ran to my next class. But when I got there, I remembered that I left my backpack in the hall. _Stupid me_ I thought.

I then turned around to get my backpack, in the crowd, being the new girl, embarrassing myself. But then I see Popsi, wagging her tail madly, with my bag in her jaws.

I took it from her, put the bag on my back, opened the door, and sat down at my seat.

Everyone looked at me as I took out my geography book and turned to page 379. "The History of the Dog" the title read. _I've read this a million times_. I read it through, closed the book with my nose, and then put it away.

The bell rang after that. "Miss Sugar, would you please come here?" I grabbed my stuff and walked over to Mr. Miylo.

"Yes?" I answered.

"You are very smart, being the new girl here at Retriever High School. Where did you say you moved from?"

"I have come from Oklahoma, sir. My old school was Mustang Junior High."

Mr. Miylo nodded, then shooed me off to eat lunch.

I went to my locker and put my books away, then ran to the lunchroom. There were TONS of dogs, all big or small. There were even other kinds of animals there, too.

I took a seat at a table with a couple bags. I put my bag down on an empty seat, and then went to the back of the lunch line.

About 10 minutes passed by until I got my meal and sat down. When I got there I saw that 3 dogs had sat down right across from me.

"Hello there, mate!" The dog on the far left said. "Are you the 'new girl' everyone's been talkin' 'bout?"

I nodded, and then realized that dog was Australian.

"Do you have any friends?" The middle dog asked.

"I only have one. Her name is Popsi." I replied. I took a bite of my Beneful, then took a pizza scrap and chewed on it.

"Popsi's the kindest dog you'll ever meet." The dog on the far right said.

I smiled at them and continued to eat. _I wonder if they are like me, the one who always gets left out of things. _"So you guys get left out of things, correct?" I asked the trio.

The middle dog answered me. "We don't get basically any cheering at P.E. when we are performing our dance routine or something else. We always have to be around each other, elsewhere we don't have much to do."

I nodded. "I'm like that, too. Since I am the new girl, nobody asks me to join in on their soccer game or to throw a stone as far as I could. I usually just sit alone on the side of the exercises equipment at playtime."

The left dog shook his head, and then perked up a little. "Hey, maybe you could join our group! That way, you would have friends to play with, and you wouldn't be alone!" The dog was almost bouncing in his seat about the idea.

I smiled and agreed. _I'm in a group that actually cares about me._ The dogs and I soon finished our meal.

"What do you love to do?" the right dog asked.

"I love to dance. Especially hip-hop moves."

"AWESOME! I LOVE TO DANCE TOO!" the middle dog yelled. Amazingly, since it was so loud; nobody seemed to hear her.

I laughed. "Maybe if a dance competition comes up, we could all be a group, and we could all do a dance so spectacular that everyone would be cheering for us!"

The middle dog perked up. "But don't get your hopes up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Lindsey

"Oh my gosh, I forgot to introduce you to us. I am Lindsey, This is Hannah," I pointed to the gray wolf on my left, "and this is Dingo" I said, pointing to the dingo on my right.

"My name is Sugar. It's nice to meet you." Sugar said.

"I know it's weird that Hannah and I are wolves, and Dingo is, well, a dingo, but this is the only school that would let us in." I said.

"I see. Are there any other wolves, dingos, or any other 'un-dog like' dogs here?" Sugar asked.

"There is Amy and Percy, the love bird wolves, but that is it."

Sugar nodded, and continued to eat.

I ate my so called fresh, raw, lamb leg. It tasted like rotten chicken. "They say this is fresh. The title is, 'Eat Like A Wolf!' But guess what? It's just a chunk of cold misery!"

Hannah put her paw on my shoulder. "Then why don't you hunt?" she asked. I didn't respond. Hannah knew the answer, but she was just joking with me.

The bell rang for playtime, and all the dogs ran outside in a cloud of fur. My buddies and I laughed at it, but took our time getting outside.

Once we got there, Hannah went off to the court to play soccer, Dingo chased his tail, and I went off to sit in the meadow.

I saw the two "lovebirds" tackling each other.

Amy pinned Percy to the ground, then Percy bit her nose gently, and finally Amy kissed him.

I rolled my eyes and layed down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ryder, my boyfriend. He was chewing on a football. I giggled and ran over to him. "Her girlie" he said happily, dropping his ball.

"Hello." I acted like I didn't really care that I was there, and then surprise attacked Ryder. "Hey!" he said, growling playfully. He bit my ear, and then I ran off in a game of chase me.

Ryder understood and ran after me. I was running so hard that I tripped over a rock, but I was okay.

I could hear Amy laughing at me from afar, but not because she thought I was hurt, but because in the way my body was twisted.

I then saw that my back legs were "tied" together, my tail was wrapped around them, my head was under my front legs, and my front legs were also "tied". Ryder helped me up, and I jumped over him and ran away.

Ryder laughed, but went back to his ball and continued to chew on it.

I looked back and smiled at him, then ran over to Hannah. She had her left paw on a soccer ball, and she was rolling her eyes at me. "Don't start to ditch me for Ryder" she said sarcastically. I laughed and stole her ball.

"Hey!" Hannah chased after me, also laughing along. I turned around and hit the ball to Percy, who hit it back to Hannah. 

She grabbed the ball with her teeth and ran off to the field.

I just went back to my spot on the meadow and watched Amy & Percy. Their playing is hilarious!

Amy jumped on Percy and laughed, and then Percy escaped and grabbed his wooden sword in his teeth. He charged toward Amy, but Amy grabbed her sword and started to charge toward Percy. It was like slow motion when they started to fight. Percy got his sword knocked out of his mouth, and Amy's sword broke in half. I rolled on the grass laughing.

Those lovebirds were so funny and dramatic; they could be their own romantic comedy!

I then stopped laughing and took control of myself. I stood up and ran over to Sugar. She was dancing to a weird song she had on her IPaw, but I didn't care. When Sugar saw me, she paused the song, took off her headphones, and smiled at me. "Hey, what's up?"

I smiled, and then disconnected the headphones from her IPaw. "What did you do that for?" she asked.

I simply kept smiling, restarted the song, and turned on the music. I then turned it up and started dancing hip hop moves.

Sugar laughed and joined in. Soon after a crowd gathered around us and started cheering like crazy maniacs.

I noticed Ryder in the mess, his eyes twinkling. I danced even harder.

After about 5 minutes, Coach Master Tigress showed up and watched me and Sugar dance. He smiled at how much exercise we were getting out of this. He then threw two $1 bills for us, probably to show his appreciation.

The song ended two minutes later, and the crowd cheered one last time.

Sugar took a bow, and then I turned off her IPaw.

"That was AWESOME!" I said, jumping into the air. Sugar laughed. "It was."

I picked up my dollar and ran off. I saw Sugar picked up hers and walk off to put it in her money bag.

All of a sudden I ran into Valentine. The bully. The one that makes my days have some drama in them. "Hello there, hip hop dud," she smirked up at me, "Did you get a wittle dower?"

I growled. "The coach appreciated Sugar and I's hard work, dancing to our heart's content. He might even notice you for once if you do the same with Dixie, or some other weirdo."

"My friends are not weirdoes', for your information. They are special. And Coach Tigress notices me; he just tries to look at everyone else."

I just ran past her and rolled my eyes. _Drama Queen_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Rescue

I sat miserably at my desk, waiting for Mr. Rodeo to come and conference with me.

_This is so stupid._ I thought to myself. _I would rather be at playtime with the new girl then this._

I sighed angrily and got out my book called, K-9 Unit Dogs. I have always wanted to be a police dog, but I would have to wait 'till the end of the year to qualify.

I flipped to the chapter called, "Cookie." It was about a german shepherd that almost had a family have their dad/husband set the house on fire. But Cookie found the matches and the man, so the man was arrested, and the family was safe once again. I excitedly read the story, and then put the book away.

The next second the teacher came through the classroom doors.

"Hello there, Tramp" he said, sitting at his desk.

I just ignored him and slouched in my chair. "You've had quite the adventure." He said this in a sarcastic mood.

I just rolled my eyes. "It seems to me that you have broken quite a few windows, and you have ruined many other things in the process."

"You don't know that they were broken on purpose, Mr. Rodeo." I sat up in my chair.

The teacher leaned forward on his desk and looked me in the eyes. "What was the purpose, may I ask?"

I didn't answer.

"Talk, or be sent to Mr. Champ."

"Training."

Mr. Rodeo just smiled. "What was this training for?"

My teacher knew the answer; he just wanted me to say it again, for his enjoyment.

"Police dogs, sir. I want to be a police dog in the K-9 unit, but I have to train. If I don't, I will never be myself again."

Mr. Rodeo turned his seat around. "What does breaking school property have to do with K-9 unit training?" he asked.

I just looked at the back of his seat. "If I want to break through boxes, windows, cars, and lots of other things, to find someone or something, I have to break through those materials to get good enough, so I can become a police dog."

"Well next time, break your own things, not school property."

I nodded. But I didn't mean it. If the school didn't want a bomb in it, then fine. Without the help of a police dog, the school will end in pieces.

The bell rang then rang for class, and I packed up my things.

I went to science, finding the new girl seated next to me.

I just rolled my eyes and sat down. I put my bag on the hanger underneath my desk, then waited for the teacher to get back from her conference.


End file.
